Touch screen displays have become very common on different consumer products. Typically, such screens can detect the presence and location of a user's touch within an area of the display. However, tapping on the screen by the user may make the product slide or tip over when it is placed on a flat surface. This is particularly challenging with lightweight products such as an ultrabook.